Divergent Songs
by DauntlessInsanity
Summary: *Spoiler alert* There are a bunch of songs that I thought describe how Tobias and everyone else felt like after Tris diedbut not all of them are going to be about Allegiant. Review and let me know what you think
1. Just a Dream - Carrie Underwood

**A/N I changed the lyrics a bit to relate more to Allegiant.**

Just A Dream – Carrie Underwood

It was two weeks after the day he turned nineteen

All dressed in black

Going to the chasm that night

He had her box of letters in the passenger seat

Sixpence in a shoe, something borrowed, something blue

And when the pit doors opened up wide

He put his head down

Trying to hide the tears

Oh he just couldn't believe it

He heard the trumpets from the Dauntless band

And the flowers fell out of his hand

Baby why'd you leave me

Why'd you have to go?

I was counting on forever, now I'll never know

I can't even breathe

It's like I'm looking from a distance

Standing in the background

Everybody's saying, she's not coming home now

This can't be happening to me

This is just a dream

The preacher man said let us bow our heads and pray

Lord please lift her soul, and heal this hurt

Then the congregation all stood up and sang the saddest song that he ever heard

Then they handed him a folded up flag

And he held on to all he had left of her

Oh, and what could have been

And then the guns rang one last shot

And it felt like a bullet in his heart

Baby why'd you leave me

Why'd you have to go?

I was counting on forever, now I'll never know

I can't even breathe

It's like I'm looking from a distance

Standing in the background

Everybody's saying, she's not coming home now

This can't be happening to me

This is just a dream

Oh,

Baby why'd you leave me

Why'd you have to go?

I was counting on forever, now I'll never know

Oh, now I'll never know

It's like I'm looking from a distance

Standing in the background

Everybody's saying, she's not coming home now

This can't be happening to me

This is just a dream

Oh, this is just a dream

Just a dream

Yeah, Yeah


	2. Kiss it Better - He is We

**A/N I didn't even have to change any of the lyrics. Review and let me know what you think**

Kiss It Better – He Is We

He sits in his cell,

And he lays on his bed.

Covers his head and closes his eyes.

He sees a smoking gun,

And the coward he ran.

And in his arms is the bleeding

Love of his life.

And she cried,

"Kiss it all better,

I'm not ready to go.

It's not your fault, love,

You didn't know, you didn't know."

Her hands are so cold,

And he kisses her face

And says, "Everything will be all right."

He noticed the gun,

And his rage grew inside.

He said, "I'll avenge my lover tonight".

And she cried,

"Kiss it all better,

I'm not ready to go.

It's not your fault love,

You didn't know, you didn't know."

Now he sits behind prison bars,

25 to life and she's not in his arms.

He couldn't bring her back with a bullet to the heart

In the back of a man who tore his world apart.

He holds on to her memory,

All it is, is a memory.

Hey, hey.

He cries,

Stay with me until I fall asleep,

Stay with me.

Stay with me until I fall asleep,

Stay with me.

Stay with me until I fall asleep,

Stay with me.

Stay with me until I fall asleep,

Stay with me.

Kiss it all better,

I'm not ready to go.

It's not your fault love,

You didn't know, you didn't know.

(Kiss it all better.)

Stay with me until I fall asleep,

Stay with me.

Stay with me until i fall asleep,

Stay with me.

(kiss it all better.)

Stay with me until I fall asleep,

Stay with me.

Stay with me until I fall asleep,

Stay with me.


	3. Everytime - Brittany Spears

**A/N for me some parts of this song are from Tris's POV and some from Tobias's POV so I'll tell you when the POVs switch. I hope that made sense to you aha. And I changed some of the lyrics in this sing to. **

Everytime – Brittany Spears

**Tobias**

Notice me

Take my hand

Why are we

Strangers when

Our love is strong

Why carry on without you?

Everytime I try to fly

I fall without my wings

I feel so small

I guess I need you baby

And everytime I see you in my dreams

I see your face, it's haunting me

I guess I need you baby

I make believe

That you are here

It's the only way

I see clear

What have I done

You seem to move on easy

And everytime I try to fly

I fall without my wings

I feel so small

I guess I need you baby

And everytime I see you in my dreams

I see your face, you're haunting me

I guess I need you baby

**Tris**

I may have made it rain

Please forgive me

My weakness caused you pain

And this song is my sorry

Ohhhh

**Tobias**

At night I pray

That soon your face

Will fade away

And everytime I try to fly

I fall without my wings

I feel so small

I guess I need you baby

And everytime I see you in my dreams

I see your face, you're haunting me

I guess I need you baby


	4. Goodbye My Lover - James Blunt

Goodbye My Lover – James Blunt

Did I disappoint you or let you down?

Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?

'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,

Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won.

So I took what's mine by eternal right.

Took your soul out into the night.

It may be over but it won't stop there,

I am here for you if you'd only care.

You touched my heart you touched my soul.

You changed my life and all my goals.

And love is blind and that I knew when,

My heart was blinded by you.

I've kissed your lips and held your hand.

Shared your dreams and shared your bed.

I know you well, I know your smell.

I've been addicted to you.

Goodbye my lover.

Goodbye my friend.

You have been the one.

You have been the one for me.

Goodbye my lover.

Goodbye my friend.

You have been the one.

You have been the one for me.

I am a dreamer and when I wake,

You can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take.

And as you move on, remember me,

Remember us and all we used to be

I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile.

I've watched you sleeping for a while.

I'd be the father of your child.

I'd spend a lifetime with you.

I know your fears and you know mine.

We've had our doubts but now we're fine,

And I love you, I swear that's true.

I cannot live without you.

Goodbye my lover.

Goodbye my friend.

You have been the one.

You have been the one for me.

Goodbye my lover.

Goodbye my friend.

You have been the one.

You have been the one for me.

And I still hold your hand in mine.

In mine when I'm asleep.

And I will bare my soul in time,

When I'm kneeling at your feet.

Goodbye my lover.

Goodbye my friend.

You have been the one.

You have been the one for me.

Goodbye my lover.

Goodbye my friend.

You have been the one.

You have been the one for me.

I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow.

I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow.

I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow.

I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow.


	5. My Immortal - Evanescence

My Immortal - Evanescence

I'm so tired of being here

Suppressed by all my childish fears

And if you have to leave

I wish that you would just leave

'Cause your presence still lingers here

And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have

All of me

You used to captivate me by your resonating light

Now I'm bound by the life you left behind

Your face, it haunts my once pleasant dreams

Your voice, it chased away all the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone

But though you're still with me

I've been alone all along


	6. If I Die Young - The Band Perry

If I Die Young – The Band Perry

If I die young, bury me in satin

Lay me down on a bed of roses

Sink me in the chasm at dawn

Send me away with the words of a Dauntless song

Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my brother

He'll know I'm safe with you when he stands under my colors, oh,

And life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no

Ain't even grey, but he buries his sister

The sharp knife of a short life, oh well

I've had just enough time

If I die young, bury me in satin

Lay me down on a bed of roses

Sink me in the chasm at dawn

Send me away with the words of a Dauntless song

The sharp knife of a short life, oh well

I've had just enough time

And I'll be wearing black, when I come into your kingdom

I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger,

I've never known the lovin' of a man

But it sure felt nice when he was holdin' my hand,

There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever,

Who would have thought forever could be severed by...

...the sharp knife of a short life, oh well?

I've had just enough time

So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my black

What I never did is done

A penny for my thoughts, oh, no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar

They're worth so much more after I'm a goner

And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'

Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'

If I die young, bury me in satin

Lay me down on a bed of roses

Sink me in the chasm at dawn

Send me away with the words of a Dauntless song

The ballad of a raven

Go with strength and courage

Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket

Save 'em for a time when you're really gonna need 'em, oh

The sharp knife of a short life, oh well

I've had just enough time

So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my black.


	7. Long Live - Taylor Swift

**A/N I changed the lyrics a bit**

Long Live – Taylor Swift

**Tobias**

I said remember this moment

In the back of my mind

The time we stood with our shaking hands

The crowds in stands went wild

We were the kings and the queens

And they read off our names

The night you danced like you knew our lives

Would never be the same

You held your head like a hero

On a history book page

It was the end of a decade

But the start of an age

Long live the walls would crashed through

All the city lights shined just for me and you

I was screaming, "long live all the magic we made"

And bring on all the pretenders, one day you will be remembered

I said remember this feeling

I passed the pictures around

Of all the years that we stood there on the sidelines

Wishing for right now

We are the kings and the queens

You trade your grey robes cap for black

When they gave us our trophies

And we held them up for our city

And the cynics were outraged

Screaming, "this is absurd"

'Cause for a moment a band of factionless

In ripped up jeans got to rule the world

Long live the walls would crashed through

All the city lights shined just for me and you

I was screaming, "long live all the magic we made"

And bring on all the pretenders, I'm not afraid

Long live all the mountains we moved

I had the time of my life

Fighting Jeanine with you

I was screaming, "long live the look on your face"

And bring on all the pretenders, One day we will be remembered

Hold on to spinning around

Paintballs fall to the ground

May these memories break our fall

**Tris**

Can you take a moment

Promise me this:

That you'll stand by me forever

But if God forbid fate should step in

And force us into a goodbye

If you have children someday

When they point to the pictures

Please tell 'em my name

Tell them how the crowds went wild

Tell them how I hope they shine

**Tris and Tobias**

Long live the walls would crashed through

I had the time of my life with you

Long, long live the walls would crashed through

All the city lights shined just for me and you

And we were screaming, "long live all the magic we made"

And bring on all the pretenders

I'm not afraid

Singing long live all the lives we changed

I had the time of my life

Fighting Jeanine with you

And long, long live the look on your face

And bring on all the pretenders

One day we will be remembered


	8. A Twist in My Story-Secondhand Serenade

**A/N Justin case you get confused this does take place after Tris dies. **

A Twist In My Story - Secondhand Serenade

**Tris**

Slow down, the world isn't watching you break down

It's safe to say you are alone now, you're alone now

Not a whisper, the only noise is the receiver

I'm counting the seconds until you break the silence

So please just break the silence

The whispers turn to shouting

The shouting turns to tears

Your tears turn into laughter

And it takes away your fears

So you see, this world doesn't matter to you

I'll give up all I have just to breathe

The same air as you till the day that you die

I can't take my eyes off you

**Tobias**

I'm longing for words to describe how I'm feeling

I'm feeling inspired, my world just flipped, turned upside down

And turned around, say, what's that sound?

It's my heartbeat, it's getting much louder

My heartbeat is stronger than ever

I'm feeling so alive, I'm feeling so alive

The whispers turn to shouting

The shouting turns to tears

Your tears turned into laughter

And it takes away our fears

So you see, this world doesn't matter to me

I'll give up all I have just to breathe

The same air as you till the day that I die

I can't take my thoughts off you

I'm finally waking up, a twist in my story

It's time I open up and let your love right through me

I'm finally waking up, a twist in my story

It's time I open up and let your love right through me

Cause that's what you get

When you see your life through someone else's eyes

That's what you get, that's what you get

**Tris**

So you see, this world doesn't matter to me

I'll give up all I have just to breathe

The same air as you till the day that you die

I can't take my eyes off you

So you see, this world doesn't matter to me

I'll give up all I have just to breathe

The same air as you till the day that you die

I can't take my eyes off you


	9. Heatbreak Coverup - Jesse Lebelle

Heartbreak Coverup – Jesse Lebelle

It's just another lonely night

They happen all the time

Now that you're not around.

Like picking up a loaded gun

Holding the telephone

And I should put it down.

Watching you walk away

Even though I know I never should have let you out of sight

I play the game even though I go up in flames and I'm burning down tonight.

You keep from me, but I'm drowning and slowly sinking in a bottle of Patrón.

I can't let go-oh oooooh I can't let go, so

It's just another lonely night

They happen all the time

Now that you're not around.

Like picking up a loaded gun

Holding the telephone

And I should put it down.

It's just another wasted call full of alcohol,

Another night I know that I won't recall,

And it's never enough, it's another heartbreak coverup.

It's there beneath all the shattered, broken pieces I've been trying to let go-oh.

Hiding away in the places to see distant faces of the love you used to know, oh.

To keep from me and I'm spinning, I feel like dying, I got one foot on the floor

I can't let go-oh, oooooh I can't let go, so

It's just another lonely night

They happen all the time

Now that you're not around.

Like picking up a loaded gun

Holding the telephone

And I should put it down.

It's just another wasted call full of alcohol,

Another night I know that I won't recall,

And it's never enough, it's another heartbreak coverup.

It's another heartache, mistake, waiting for the rain after the knife

Cause crying won't be enough to wash the blood after the fight,

You see the pain I'm feeling,

It isn't less, than the moment till I get you mine I'm still standing until I call the fight.

It's just another lonely night

They happen all the time

Now that you're not around.

Like picking up a loaded gun

Holding the telephone

And I should put it down.

It's just another wasted call full of alcohol,

Another night I know that I won't recall,

And it's never enough, it's another heartbreak coverup.

It's just another wasted call full of alcohol,

Another night I know that I won't recall,

And it's never enough, it's another heartbreak coverup.


	10. Last Kiss - Taylor Swift

Last Kiss – Taylor Swift

I still remember the look on your face

Lit through the darkness at 1:58

The words that you whispered

For just us to know

You told me you loved me

So why did you go away?

Away

I do recall now the smell of the rain

Fresh on the pavement

I ran off the plane

That July 9th

The beat of your heart

It jumps through your shirt

I can still feel your arms

But now I'll go sit on the floor

Wearing your clothes

All that I know is

I don't know how to be something you miss

I never thought we'd have a last kiss

Never imagined we'd end like this

Your name, forever the name on my lips

I do remember the swing of your step

The life of the party, you're showing off again

And I roll my eyes and then

You pull me in

I'm not much for dancing

But for you I did

Because I love your handshake, meeting my mother

I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets

How you kissed me when I was in the middle of saying something

There's not a day I don't miss those rude interruptions

And I'll go sit on the floor

Wearing your clothes

All that I know is

I don't know how to be something you miss

Never thought we'd have a last kiss

Never imagined we'd end like this

Your name, forever the name on my lips

So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep

And I feel you forget me like I used to feel you breathe

And I keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are

Hope it's nice where you are

And I hope the sun shines

And it's a beautiful day

And something reminds you

You wish you had stayed

You can plan for a change in weather and time

But I never planned on you changing your mind

So I'll go sit on the floor

Wearing your clothes

All that I know is

I don't know how to be something you miss

Never thought we'd have a last kiss

Never imagined we'd end like this

Your name, forever the name on my lips

Just like our last kiss

Forever the name on my lips

Forever the name on my lips

Just like our last...


	11. Let Me Go - Avril Lavigne

**A/N for Christina's POV it's her telling Tobias just in case it confuses you. And I did change some of the lyrics a bit.**

Let Me Go – Avril Lavigne and Chad Kroeger

**Christina**

Love that once hung on the wall

Used to mean something, but now it means nothing

The echoes are gone in the hall

But I still remember, the pain of December

Oh, there isn't one thing left you could say

I'm sorry it's too late

I'm breaking free from these memories

Gotta let it go, just let it go

You've said goodbye

Set it all on fire

Gotta let it go, just let it go

**Tris**

You came back to find I was gone

And that place is empty,

Like the hole that was left in me

Like we were nothing at all

It's not what you meant to me

Thought we were meant to be

Oh, there isn't one thing left you could say

I'm sorry it's too late

**Tobias**

I'm breaking free from these memories

Gotta let it go, just let it go

I've said goodbye

Set it all on fire

Gotta let it go, just let it go

I let it go and now I know

A brand new life is down this road

And when it's right, you always know

So this time I won't let go

There's only one thing left here to say

Love's never too late

I've broken free from those memories

I've let it go, I've let it go

And two goodbyes led to this new life

**Tris**

Don't let me go, don't let me go

Don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go

Won't let you go, don't let me go


	12. Warrior - Beth Crowley

**A/N this is from Tris's POV and it takes place during Divergent and Insurgent**

Warrior – Beth Crowley

You fascinated me

Cloaked in shadows and secrecy

The beauty of a broken angel

I ventured carefully

Afraid of what you thought I'd be

But pretty soon I was entangled

You take me by the hand

I question who I am

Teach me how to fight

I'll show you how to win

You're my mortal flaw

And I'm your fatal sin

Let me feel the sting

The pain

The burn

Under my skin

Put me to the test

I'll prove that I'm strong

Won't let myself believe

That what we feel is wrong

I Finally see what

You knew was inside me

All along

That behind this soft exterior

Lies a warrior

My memory refused

To separate the lies from truth

And search the past

My mind created

I kept on pushing through

Standing resolute which you

In equal measure

Loved and hated

You take me by the hand

I'm seeing who I am

Teach me how to fight

I'll show you how to win

You're my mortal flaw

And I'm your fatal sin

Let me feel the sting

The pain

The burn

Under my skin

Put me to the test

I'll prove that I'm strong

Won't let myself believe

That what we feel is wrong

I Finally see what

You knew was inside me

All along

That behind this soft exterior

Lies a warrior

Lies a warrior...

You take me by the hand

I'm sure of who I am

Teach me how to fight

I'll show you how to win

You're my mortal flaw

And I'm your fatal sin

Let me feel the sting

The pain

The burn

Under my skin

Put me to the test

I'll prove that I'm strong

Won't let myself believe

That what we feel is wrong

I Finally see what

You knew was inside me

All along

That behind this soft exterior

Lies a warrior

The pictures come to life

Wake in the dead of night

Open my eyes

I must be dreaming

Clutch my pillow tight

Brace myself for the fight

I've heard that seeing

Is believing.


	13. Bulletproof Love - Pierce the Veil

**A/N this is one of my favorite song. And to me it describes how Tobias was feeling after Tris died**

Bulletproof Love – Pierce The Veil

I breathe you in with smoke in the backyard lights (backyard lights),

We used to laugh until we choked into the wasted nights (wasted nights).

It was the best time of my life, but now I sleep alone (sleep alone),

So darling, don't, don't wake me up, 'cause my thrill is gone.

(Say I'm wrong)

And the sunset turning red behind the smoke,

Forever and alone.

Yeah!

You've gone and sewn me to this bed, the taste of you and me

Will never leave my lips again under the blinding rain.

I wanna hold your hand so tight I'm gonna break my wrist,

And when the vultures sing tonight I'm gonna join right in.

I'll sing along, oh

'Cause I don't know any other song.

I'll sing along,

But I'm barely hanging on.

No, I'm barely hanging on.

By the time you're hearing this I'll already be gone,

And now there's nothing to do but scream at the drunken moon.

This isn't fair!

(No!)

Don't you try to blame this on me.

My love for you was bulletproof but you're the one who shot me.

And god damn it, I can barely say your name,

So I'll try to write it and fill the pen with blood from the sink.

Whoa oh

But don't just say it, you should sing my name.

Pretend that it's a song 'cause forever it's yours,

And we can sing this on the way home.

I'll sing along, oh

'Cause I don't know any other song.

I'll sing along,

But I'm barely hanging on.

No, I'm barely hanging on.

By the time you're hearing this I'll already be gone,

Now there's nothing to do but tear my voice apart.

Nothing to do,

And scream at the drunken moon.


	14. Broken - Lifehouse

**A/N I know I haven't updated in a while. I didn't really have any motivation to. This song is one of my favorite and it's from Tobias' POV**

Broken – Lifehouse

The broken clock is a comfort, it helps me sleep tonight

Maybe it can stop tomorrow from stealing all my time

I am here still waiting though i still have my doubts

I am damaged at best, like you've already figured out

I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing

With a broken heart that's still beating

In the pain, there is healing

In your name I find meaning

So I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on

I'm barely holdin' on to you

The broken locks were a warning you got inside my head

I tried my best to be guarded, I'm an open book instead

I still see your reflection inside of my eyes

That are looking for a purpose, they're still looking for life

I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing

With a broken heart that's still beating

In the pain (in the pain), is there healing

In your name (in your name) I find meaning

So I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin')

I'm barely holdin' on to you

I'm hangin' on another day

Just to see what you throw my way

And I'm hanging on to the words you say

You said that I will be OK

The broken lights on the freeway left me here alone

I may have lost my way now, haven't forgotten my way home

I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing

With a broken heart that's still beating

In the pain (In the pain) there is healing

In your name I find meaning

So I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'),

I'm barely holdin' on to you

I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'),

I'm barely holdin' on to you


	15. Terrible Things - Mayday Parade

**A/N I know I haven't updated this in forever. I've been busy. This song is by one of my favourite bands btw. And I did not change any of the lyrics.**

**Terrible Things – Mayday Parade**

By the time I was your age, I'd give anything

To fall in love truly, was all I could think

That's when I met your mother, the girl of my dreams

The most beautiful woman, that I'd ever seen

She said, "Boy can I tell you a wonderful thing?

I can't help but notice, you're staring at me.

I know I shouldn't say this, but I really believe,

I can tell by your eyes that you're in love with me."

Now, son, I'm only telling you this

Because life can do terrible things.

Now, most of the time we'd have too much to drink

And we'd laugh at the stars and we'd share everything

Too young to notice, and too dumb to care

Love was a story that couldn't compare.

I said, "Girl, can I tell you a wonderful thing?

I made you a present with paper and string.

Open with care now, I'm asking you, please.

You know that I love you, will you marry me?"

Now, son, I'm only telling you this

Because life can do terrible things

You'll learn, one day, I'll hope and I'll pray,

That God shows you differently.

She said, "Boy can I tell you a terrible thing?

It seems that I'm sick and I've only got weeks.

Please, don't be sad now, I really believe,

You were the greatest thing that ever happened to me."

Slow, so slow I fell to the ground on my knees.

So don't fall in love, there's just too much to lose

If you're given the choice, then I beg you to choose

To walk away, walk away, don't let her get you.

I can't bear to see the same happen to you.

Now, son, I'm only telling you this

Because life can do terrible things


End file.
